


Are You High?

by bloopy_moons



Series: Let's Play || Salt Squad One Shots [42]
Category: Salty Boys - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Getting Together, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Phone Calls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 22:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17395307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloopy_moons/pseuds/bloopy_moons
Summary: "What, are you high or something?".."Only high on you babe~"





	Are You High?

"Hello?"

_"Ya know,"_  Patrick's voice echoed through the phone,  _"We'd_ _make such a cute couple."_

Gar was silent for a moment before he laughed. He glanced over at his alarm clock across the room and saw that it was nearly three in the morning.

"Mmhm sure Patrick," Gar slowly sat up, rubbing his tired eyes as he listened to said person, "What, are you high or something?"

Now it was Patrick's time to laugh, it was soft through the phone's speaker. Gar's lip curved slightly into a relaxed smile.

_"Only high on you babe~"_  Patrick retorted, Gar could swear he could hear the wink in his voice and it only made his smile more distinct even in the darkness of his room. He moved back so his back was against the head board and pulled his legs to his chest as he listened to Pat speak,

_"I'm serious though; you? Adorable. Me? Sm-_ _oking_ _hot. That's like all you need to make a cute couple- am I right?"_ Gar rolled his eyes, his cheeks burning at the compliment even if it was just a joke ( _it was just a joke, right?_ ).

"Yeah but you're missing the whole 'couple' part of it. We're not exactly  _dating_  are we?" He could hear Pat sigh from the other side of the phone and bit the inside of his cheek, he felt his stomach twist into a knot be decided not to think about it.

_"You see that's where you're wrong,"_  Gar snorted as Patrick continued speaking,  _"We don't have to be a couple to be the cutest couple. All we need is do things couples do. And we'll, do them cute..,"_  Pat's voice became a low whisper as he talked, as if he was afraid of someone else listening in on their conversation. Gar rolled his eyes, laughing softly at Pat's words, and decided to play along to see how far Pat was going to go.

"Alright then, what exactly do we need to do to become the 'cutest couple', ole wise one?" Gar asked, playfulness in his voice.

" _Well for starters..,"_  Patrick made a grunting noise through the phone that Gar hoped was just him streching, " _to begin, we have to get a pet together. No questions."_  Gar glanced towards Dante who slept softly by the foot of his bed.

"You are aware that I have Dante and you have Ophelia, right? I think we're good on that one Patrick,"

_"Yeah, just making sure,_ _**babe** _ _,"_

Gar was pretty sure he was about to die.

"Don't tell me you're going to- you're going to keep calling me that are you," Gar stuttered out quickly. He could feel his face practically burning as he pressed it into his knees as if Pat could see it.

_"What would you rather me call you? Princess? Teddy Bear? Cutie Pie..?"_  Gar could hear the smirk in his voice as he listed off more disgustingly sweet names through the phone.

He was fairly sure that if his face got anymore red it would burst.

"Pat,  _please_ , for the love of God: Shut. Up." Gar muttered. He could hear Pat laughing on the other side of the phone and took a deep breath to calm the weightlessness in his stomach.

" _Alright, alright I'll stop._ " Gar sighed and moved his head so the coolness from the room could calm the heat from his face.

" _If-_ _,"_  Pat continued, Gar felt his breathing hitch in his throat, " _If, and_ _ **only**_ _if, you're free this Thursday,"_  Pat concluded. Gar blinked into the darkness around him as his brain processed what Patrick was asking.

"Wait, are you-? You're actually-? Hold on-,"

_"I'm serious, Gar. You free or what?"_  For the first time all night Pat's voice sounded almost nervous, scared of the always present chance that Gar would say 'no'. Afraid that it was too late to write the conversation off as a exhaustion induced joke and call it a night.

Gar opened his mouth, words suddenly at a loss for him as his brain caught up to what exactly was happening.  _Patrick is asking me out. Not as a friend either. He likes me. He_ ** _like likes_** _me._

_"Gar listen, I-"_

"Actually Patrick, yes I am free..."


End file.
